Ipod Shuffle Challenge (With CharmedMilliE - Karry Master)
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Me and my (irl) friend Millie decided to get together and have some fun with the Ipod Shuffle Challenge! Here's the result!
1. Intro

**Me and my AMAZING friend/BETA Millie (CharmedMillE-Karry Master) decided to get together and do the Ipod Shuffle Challenge! We each took turns picking songs for each other to use as inspiration. We only had the length of the song to write the drabble, but somehow Millie constantly wrote more then me because she's such a fast typer XD.**

 **We were allowed to edit them afterword's so they were crisp and clean for you to read. The fandoms we wrote about were the following.**

 **xXx**

Love Live (x2)

Sailor Moon (x1)

Love Live! Sunshine (x1)

Disney (x1)

Harry Potter (x2)

The Flash (x1)

Supergirl (x2)

Star Trek Voyager (x1)

Legends Of Tomorrow (x1)

 **xXx**

 **Hope you enjoy these and if this story gets enough comments and such, we may add more :D**


	2. Kimmie's Drabbles

**LOVE LIVE, ELI & NOZOMI  
Hey There Delilah – Plain White Ts**

 **xXx**

Nozomi sat down at her desk and took out a piece of paper, turning on the lamp to combat the darkness engulfing the room. She touched her pen to the paper and found herself lost on what to say. Her and Eli started writing letters to each other not too long ago. Now that they were in separate colleges, their relationship was getting a bit strained, so they decided to write letters to keep the happiness there.

But what could she write that Eli didn't already know? She couldn't think of the words to tell Eli how she was doing, like how she was working hard along with school so that she could afford an apartment for the two of them when Eli was finally done with school. Nozomi looked over at a picture sitting on her desk of the two of them and their friends from around Christmas time, right after they had come out as a couple. Nozomi smiled and hugged the picture to her chest lovingly. She missed her Elichi so much, but soon they would be together again.

"Dear Elichi," Nozomi began with a soft smile.

* * *

 **SAILOR MOON, HARUKA & MICHIRU  
I'm A Survivor – Reba McEntire**

 **xXx**

Michiru looked down at Hotaru in the crib and felt a frown on her face form. Haruka, who was tiredly walking to the their bedroom, saw the light on in her daughters room and peaked inside. When she saw Michiru looking over the edge of the crib at their daughter she smiled, but it quickly fell when she noticed the tears that were threatening to fall from her lovers eyes.

"Michi what's wrong?"

"What if she's as sick as she was before?" Michiru said, concern lacing her voice. Haruka wrapped an arm around her lovers waist and kissed her temple.

"Well we will get her good medical then, but she won't be sick. You don't need to worry about that Michi" Haruka said softly.

"How do you know that?" Michiru asked, looking at Haruka worriedly.

"I just know" Haruka smiled, kissing her on the lips before leading her out of the room.

* * *

 **LOVE LIVE! SUNSHINE, KANAN & MARI  
Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield**

 **xXx**

Kanan looked across the room at Mari and frowned sourly. She saw Mari and Dia talking excitedly between each other and it made her jealous. She wasn't jealous of Dia per say, she was jealous of the fact that the two of them were so friendly and close.

The Aqours member had liked her blonde friend for a long time, but she was still so scared to make her move. She knew that the three of them were close friends and could tell each other anything, but something was stopping her still. If she confessed it would change things between them. Seeing Mari chat and laugh with Dia though made Kanan wonder if Mari saw her as just a friend or something more

"Hey Kanan!" Mari called over, breaking Kanan out of her trance. "Come over here!" Kanan laughed to herself and walked over to the duo with a smile.

"What's going on?" She asked with a smile, sitting down on Mari's lap casually with a chuckle, causing the blonde to blush and laugh as well.

* * *

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~ Forever &Always,**

 **Kimmie**


	3. Millie's Drabbles

**THE FLASH, BARRY & CHILD  
Return to Pooh Corner – Kenny Loggins**

 **xXx**

Barry stood at the door looking at his daughter. Peacefully sleeping with her teddy bear in her arms. He remembered when he was as innocent as her. When he was just a child. Before Eobard came into his life. Before his mom was killed and his dad framed. When his innocent was taken.

Since Laurel named after Laurel Lance, was born he had gotten that innocent back. Had been able to have a childhood through her. Now he had to do to her what Eobard had done to him. He had to tell her that her mother was dead. He still couldn't believe it. Seeing Caitlin as Killer Frost take the shot. He had tried. Tired to save her. But the Slash was not fast enough.

Now he had to let his daughter know that she was done with innocent. That her mother was never coming home and worst yet her killer had gotten her away. He didn't want to. He wanted to live in that innocent she had still. He wanted to protect her but he did not know how. Caitlin was not coming back

"Daddy," Laurel said opening her eye. "What's wrong? Where's mommy?"

Barry sighed. The moment had come. Could he even do it. Could he even destroy her childhood right now? "Go back to sleep," Barry said. He had to give her a little more innocent. He tucked her in and kissed her. "Tomorrow we will talk." He had made up his mind. One last night. One last night before he told her Caitlin was not coming home. That she did not have a mom anymore. He could give his daughter that.

He backed away out of the room giving his daughter one last smile.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER, HARRY & HERMIONE  
Could It Be – Kim Possible**

 **xXx**

Harry looked over at Hermione almost not believing what he was feeling. The two of them had been friends since first year. Everyone expected him to end up with Ginny, but he didn't want Ginny. She was a fan girl. This was Hermione. The girl who had helped him get through school. He was only the wizard he was because of her.

Could it be she was the one for him? "Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "What are you thinking?"

"You have always help me," Harry said. "I just…. Think your special."

Hermione had not expected this as she turned to Harry. She knew she had feelings for him but was Harry finally saying he had feelings for her. "I think,… would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?"

Hermione smiled as she leaned in and kissed Harry cheek. "I thought you would never ask," Hermione said. "I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room before we go." Hermione ran off the books in her hand as Harry just stood there and stared.

It was her. He knew it. Some in that moment he would knew he would marry Hermione.

* * *

 **SUPERGIRL, KARA/ALEX/LENA/SAM  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper**

 **xXx**

Kara stood outside the bar waiting the group to come. It was her sister Alex, Lena, and Sam. They were going out to have some fun with each other. The group just wanted a night off. After getting Reign out of Sam Kara had told the two her secret. Finally, not able to keep she was Supergirl from them.

Besides she had something important to tell them. The alien bar was kicking. It was karaoke night and Kara was singing. "Okay what's up with you?" Alex asked after she was done. Kara took a deep breath. She had to tell them now.

"I'm going home," Kara said confusing the three.

"We just got here," Lena said.

"No, I mean…. I am leaving Earth. Going home with my mom. To Argo City," Kara said surprising them. Alex especially looked crushed. "They are my people."

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "We get it," Sam said. "But we have tonight to be here together." Sam Lena and Alex smiled at each other.

"Dance," Lena said and the group headed onto the dance floor. One last night of fun before Kara left earth and left being Supergirl and her family here. Kara smiled as she laughed with the group. Girls just wanted to have fun after. Left life on the background. Just for one night.

* * *

 **Karry Master OUT!**


	4. Kimmie's Drabbles -- 2

**WINNIE THE POOH, CHRISTOPHER ROBIN & CHILD  
Return To Pooh Corner – Kenny Loggins**

"Daddy!" A young voice called out into the dark. The older man groaned and wiped his eyes free of sleep. He climbed sluggishly out of his bed and trudged over to his sons' room and walked slowly over to his bed.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He asked tiredly. The young boy's lower lip quivered, and his eyes had tears in them.

"I had a bad dream!" He cried. The father smiled and wiped his sons tears from his eyes.

"Well you have no need to worry about nightmares, because you have a bunch of friends looking out for you that you don't even know about" He told the child.

"Really? Who are they?" The father smiled softly and began telling his son the story of his best friend Winnie The Pooh and the other friends from the Hundred Acre Wood. Almost an hour, and many exciting stories, later the child was fast asleep, dreaming of magical woods and its friendly inhabitants, with a yellow bear snuggled tightly in his arms. Christopher Robin smiled at the sight and started to head out of the room. As he closed the door he could've sworn he heard someone whisper "Goodnight Christopher Robin"

 **LOVE LIVE!, ELI & NOZOMI  
Could It Be – Kim Possible**

Nozomi and Eli walked down the street quietly, the sun setting off in the distance. They had just left practice and were walking together as they always did, but somehow this was different.

Eli was Nozomi's longest friend ever and over the years together Nozomi began to develop feelings for the tall blonde Russian girl. What she didn't know was that Eli had similar feelings for Nozomi, but neither girl was brave enough to say something. They were best friends and they had no clue how a confession would affect their friendship with each other, but Nozomi couldn't deal with the secret any longer.

"Elichi?" Nozomi whispered, stopping suddenly in her tracks, a nervous look on her face. The blonde stopped and looked over at her purple haired friend curiously. Without warning the busty girl kissed her best friend hard on the lips, and to Nozomi's surprise, Eli returned the kiss. Maybe being in love with your best friend wasn't so bad.

 **HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE, LUNA & GINNY  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper**

Hermione wasn't the type of girl to go out and party or drink with her friends. She was more of a 'stay in the library and read' type of girl. Somehow though her best friends, Ginny and Luna, had dragged her out to a club for her 18th birthday and were expecting her to have fun and party with them.

She watched on as her two best friends danced on the dance floor, laughing and smiling as they acted like goofs. Hermione stood on the side and sipped her firewhiskey, wincing at the taste.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing all the way over here?" Lavender Brown asked Hermione curiously. The former Gryffindor had noticed Hermione when she walked in and saw her standing off on her own, so she walked over to see why.

"I'm not the partying type" Hermione shrugged.

"Shame, it looks like they're having fun" Lavender commented with a shrug. Hermione watched her friends and had to admit, it did look like fun. So downing the rest of her drink, she took a breath and walked over to the dance floor to join her friends and enjoy herself for the night. Turns out, she did love to dance and party after all.


	5. Millie's Drabbles -- 2

**STAR TREK VOYAGER – SEVEN  
Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

The crew of Voyager was busy looking at their letters. Talking excitingly about the news they got from home. How the weather was to what sports team were winning. Also, personal information about their families. Everyone seemed to have someone to write. And it made earth and the Alpha Quadrant seem so much closer even all the way over in the Delta Quadrant.

Everyone but Seven of Nine that was. She watched as people got their letters. As they had three minutes calls with their family. She could see how it made them happy, but she could also see the longing in their eyes. The want to be there. To actually be there with them.

Seven didn't know if she was the lucky one. She did not know earth. She had no one there. Her entire collective was here on Voyager. But she could also see the excitement in Harry Kim voice when his mom sent him a new letter. How everyone loved hearing from them. Even the captain had people to write to. The Doctor also had friends.

When she got to earth she had no one. No one waiting for her, but as long as she had her collective here on Voyager that was alright. And she could be happy hearing from her crew mates who got letters from home. "Hey Seven, join us," Tom Paris said in the mess hall and Seven tried not to smile as she took a seat.

 **SUPERGIRL – ALEX & CHILDREN  
I'm A Survivor – Reba McEntire**

"Mommy," a little girl yelled and Alex Danvers turned around. Alex smiled at her daughter as she held her son. She was a single mom. She remembered back to when her and Maggie had been engaged. How she thought she needed someone to do this and then Maggie had said she did not want children. Alex had taken the hard route and left her. Then decided to do it by herself.

"Yes, sweetie," Alex asked.

"Is Auntie Kara coming?" She asked. Astra was named after Kara Aunt after all and Kara loved the little girl. Had been happy when Alex had named her after the woman Alex herself had to kill

"No sweetie. Her and Uncle Mon are at Argo this week," Alex old her daughter. Kara and Mon lived both on Argo and Earth at times. Kara loved being with her mother after all.

"I want to go flying," Astra pouted.

"She will come back soon and take you," Alex said with a smile. "Go get changed." It was hard being a single mom but Alex would not have changed it for the world. She does not reject telling Maggie to hit the road. She loved her life now. Her, her daughter, and her son along with Kara and Mon coming around every so often to help. Life was good.

 **LEGENDS OF TOMORROW – CONSTANTINE & SARA**

 **Jessies Girl – Rick Springfield**

Constantine looked over as he sat on the Waverider at the captain of the ship herself. He was not a one kind of person man but damn this girl made him double take. Sara Lance was everything and he had known it all the way back when he had saved her soul. But even though they had one night together so long ago now she was taken. Ava Sharpe had taken the woman.

Who wouldn't? Sara was an assassin. A kick ass captain. And a time traveling bitch to put everything over the top. Everyone respected her.

"Constantine," Sara yelled out at the man making him turn. "What do you think of this fugitive?"

"I told you what it was already love," Constantine said with a smirk. Ava was at the Time Bureau and this was his expertise. She needed him for this.

"Just get out there already. We need to save George Washington," Sara said.

"Oh really?" Constantine said.

"You know I know time traveling better then you," Sara said with a smirk that made Constantine think she was playing with him as she went to get the rest of the troops. Yes Sara Lance was some girl. He should have taken her when he got the shot.

"Hey man, we're heading out," Ray called out to Constantine who gave a nod as he followed after the group.


End file.
